Who Said Henge was a bad Jutsu?
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: New chapter up... Been a while eh?
1. Henge

A God Damn One-Shot by LanzaDeChu

LLLLLLLAAAAAAANNNNNNZZZZZZAAAAAAAAADDDDDDEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHUUUUUUUU

"So Sasuke, umm…" a certain curved blonde said

"Hn?" Sasuke said twitching one hapless eye.

"I-I'm tired, can I sleep over tonight?" The blonde said grinning

"No, well…maybe" Sasuke said blushing profusely

"I think Sakura is in utter shock right now" Implied the blonde

"Yeah she is, so what?" Sasuke said in a pissed tone.

"Let's sit down, so she can stop staring at us no?" replied the blonde

"Since when did you become so formal?" Sasuke smirked

"Since now" The blonde said smirking right back

"Right…well not to be a pervert ahem! But your skirt is coming up inch by inch" Sasuke said looking at it as it moved on its own

"Sex is overrated no?" replied the said blonde leaning over to him as they settled down to sit.

"It seems our Sakura is no where to be seen yes?" Sasuke said slowly pulling down the orange tank top on the blonde

"Oh Sasuke you're such a pervert, and I like it!" Said the blonde removing her right strap oh so slowly

"This is taking too long, besides you can't stop a horny Uchiha…" Sasuke said leaning ever so close to her lips.

"I never tasted a man before" She said leaning closer to him, as the strap found its way down her arm.

"You are a man…Naruto, so you never tasted yourself…" Sasuke said closing in on the kill.

"Oh…you found out a while ago no?" Naruto said unbuttoning her skirt to reveal…her slender legs and orange fox printed panties.

"Lets get the chit chat out of the way, I like you when your clueless anyway…Naruto" Sasuke said licking her lips and kissing her, grabbing her, and lying on top of her.

888888888888888888888888888889999999999999999999911111111111111122222222225555555566666663333333333333

A/N: This is my favorite story I've written…I'll make one shots from now on. Chao!


	2. Silent screams

A God Damn One-Shot by LanzaDeChu (AGAIN)

"Neji, I think I need some help" TenTen said sighing in hopes he'd actually help

"Since when did you become so weak? Wait you've always had been weak!" Neji said with a bored and somewhat amused tone

"Shut up! I'm tired of you hurting my feelings!" TenTen said defending herself

"So, you just want _me_?" Neji said hinting at something.

"Oh? What does that have to do with….wait…I get it" TenTen said finally realizing something

"_Good girl_" Neji said in a not Neji like tone

"Hmm…?" TenTen asked biting her lower lip, sweating like a nervous wreak

"If you wanted _me_ you should have…done something _more_" Neji said finally grinning a scary grin

"You're scaring me" TenTen said backing into a wall, feeling her tight shirt get even tighter

"Bah! You don't get it! I should have…" Neji smirked, and walked towards TenTen slowly like an animal cornering it's pray

"Is it you? Or am I getting really hot all of a sudden?" TenTen said scared out of her wits.

"They say, that certain animals feel their way; I'm going to put that to the test…on _you_" Neji sensed Gai and Rock Lee close by, cursing under his breath.

"I-I think Gai and Rock Lee…are coming back soon Neji, whatever you want to do…" TenTen's voice faded away.

"They aren't here…at all…so, what shall I do?" Neji grinned and put his hand on her mouth covering her silent screams and…doing the inevitable.

A/N: Another One-shot done! I'm going make a collection now! ;


	3. BiPervert

A God Damn One-Shot by LanzaDeChu (This time it's Sakura and Rock Lee's turn!)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUKKKKKE

"C'mon! Sasuke is gone! Naruto hates you!" Rock Lee said franticly trying to catch up with Sakura.

"Not today, besides I still have Kakashi!" she gleamed at the name and pushed Rock Lee away from her.

"He's a pervert! Who's next, Jiraya the ultimate pervert?" Rock Lee said leering into Sakura's eyes.

"NO! Darn it Lee! Get away!" Sakura said with a lone tear actually making its way down her cheek.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, I'm overreacting…yeah that is what I'm doing" said Rock Lee said clinging to his heart broken chest.

"I'm sorry too; I…miss…Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said finally showing her true love to Rock Lee.

"Then I'll comfort you! That's what I'm here for!" Rock Lee said in a reassuring voice.

"Fine, but don't…bombard me with gifts saying how much you love me…okay?" Sakura said in a sweet tone.

"Sure, now let's get back to making nice to each other!" Rock Lee said grinning happily pulling Sakura close.

"You smell of…Kakashi…are you gay?" Sakura said sniffing his shirt and tightly gripping Rock Lee's chest.

"I…might go _both_ ways…I even told you he was a pervert…in more ways than one" Rock Lee said kissing Sakura's forehead and feeling his way around her curves.

"Who said I liked only boys?" Sakura said thinking of a blonde haired girl…

"I should have known…you smell even better…" Rock Lee said licking her lips (A/N: Yeah…right!) and feeling a particular curve.

"Well…let's go to my place before our…'friends'…get any Ideas…" Sakura said tugging him away from that curve.

"Oh? Ideas you say?" Rock Lee said holding that curve with ease.

"Hmm...Rock Lee the Bi-Pervert how nice...ehehe" Sakura said kissing him

KKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A/N: Umm…..this is SO OOC…wow I can't believe what I've done to them!


	4. SCARED OUT OF HIS WITS

Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine to own…..Sasuke would have been kinder!

Time Zone: 7:00 Uchiha mansion/everyone 17 years old.

00000000oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoo00000000000oooooo0oO

Sasuke's P.O.V

Today will be like any other, Hinata is looking pretty good the last few days. Well besides that I'm walking down a large hall way, paintings, and what not are all on the walls…even a Hinata picture in a thong, WHAT! Uh, I'm not thinking of that now, okay. Back to my walking, and stair stepping, and tripping on a ramen cup, and falling like a goof ball and falling 12 more steps and laying my face into the nice fresh sent of shampoo.

General P.O.V

Sasuke had fallen down a flight of stairs to see the sun in his face, the nice smell of Ramen and the small stuttering of a frightened young teenage girl. Then the loud signature mark of a certain BLONDE ninja. "What's the big Idea putting my friend's picture in your hall way Sasuke?" said the blonde. "Ino, why are you and Hinata here?" replied Sasuke. "I wanted some sugar and Ino tagged along" replied Hinata. "I saw Naruto exit your home at 6:30 that's when we came in" Ino said holding back a formidable laugh. "Umm, Naruto was in my house?" Sasuke said lying to the two girls who happen to have huddled around the fallen Sasuke.

"Did you two, do something Sasuke?" Hinata said uncomfortably putting her legs between Sasuke's head. "Uh, the last time I remember seeing him was when he performed 'Henge' on himself and everything else was a blur okay!" Sasuke said to the laughing Ino "Sure, Sasuke well we'll be going now that we have our sugar" Hinata said as both girls took a large can and left with the door wide open.

Naruto's P.O.V

Oh no, Sasuke tried to have sex with me! I'm thankfully at home now, he's crazy with his ropes and mind games and even gagging me! What can I do? I'm so scared that I'm under my bed sheets! What if Sakura finds out? What if I tell her? She'll just think I'm crazy! I never thought Sasuke thought of me that way! Now I'm just going to sleep and forget all about it then.

A/N:

**About this fic:**

**Well, I was bored and wanted to know what happend if Sasuke tried to groupe Naruto while he was in his Henge form, I was just REALLY thinking about this, I wanted it to be longer so can ANYONE pick this up and do somthing with this and turn this into something longer and more kinky? Thanks! **

**-LanzaDeChu! **


	5. If only Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine; sadly I'd wish Naruto was a girl, a dead last girl with a fox demon? Yeah that'd be GREAT!

00000000oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoo00000000000oooooo0oO

Title: Sasuke's Secret

By LANZADECHU!

Sasuke has a dirty disgusting little hobby of his that includes his best friend. Ever since his first run in with the "Henge" Sasuke had been…sneaking on Naruto…when ever he came into Sasuke's "Sleepovers" In one such sleepover Sasuke decided to actually try and grope our poor fox demon. But Sasuke kept a nice little collection of "Henge" pictures in his blue fuzzy diary which was accidentally placed near our fox demon. Let's see his reaction.

"Sasuke's Diary, Ha! Now I'll see what he bastard has been doing and all the…"

Naruto froze; a rather large picture of himself in Henge fell to the floor and it had stains all over it, being a complete and utter idiot he picked the picture up.

"EW! It's all sticky!"

Just then Sasuke came in bewildered on to how Naruto caught his diary. He screamed:

"NARUTO? How'd you get that picture…?"

"You disgusting pervert you!"

"Well I can explain! I like you in Henge!"

"You're G-G-GAY?"

"DUH! YOU IDIOT!"

"Nani!"

Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head and he was knocked out cold.

"Tonight is going to be the best night in my life….Naruto is in my house, and he's going to play by my rules now!"

Only if Naruto could see himself….if only Naruto weren't an idiot…then his situation would have been a little less…messy…and sticky…


	6. BirthdayMAN

Kishy-kun/ Waited a while? me too

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto's apartment, Sakura is dressing in the bathroom much to Naruto's dismay. Naruto sat by his bed with an annoyed look on his face wearing nothing but boxers and his sleeping cap.

"Sakura-Chan… can we get moving already? My tummy needs ramen" Naruto asked rather annoyed.

"I told you that I'm dressing up!" Sakura yelled from inside the bathroom

"What are you doing in there anyway? It's not like we're going out" Naruto replied hanging his head

"Well… I'm going to the store" Sakura lied

"No you're not. You told me you'd cook ramen. You even brought the stuff you need to make ramen with" Naruto said getting more annoyed

Sakura slammed open the bathroom door. She was wearing a see through pink night gown and some lacey underwear. Naruto's eyes and ears perked up and dirty thoughts began to roam around his mind.

"Sakura-Chan, why are you going to cook in that?" Naruto asked rather surprised

"It's your birthday remember? It's not like we're kids anymore?" Sakura said as she grabbed a bunch of pots and pans.

"We're only fifteen correct? We can't go around thinking we can have… you know" Naruto implied

"Naruto, you need to grow up" Sakura said with a grin

"Fine, but if you remember don't go making me drunk like last time. You know Ramen and Sake don't mix well together" Naruto said

"Well fine by me. But you remember that this is your Birthday. Mr. Birthday _Man_" Sakura grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naughty Sakura, what DID you do to poor Naruto?


End file.
